A known mini-oscillator for use in communications transmission equipment comprises a crystal resonator plate having wire leads projecting from respective opposite planar surfaces of the plate. The crystal resonator plate is mounted on a substrate of an integrated circuit device by bonding the leads of the plate to upwardly extending leads on the substrate. For example, in a mounting arrangement which has been used previously, inner ends of ribbon leads are bonded to contact pads on the substrate such that the leads project from opposite sides of the substrate in the plane of the substrate. The leads then are bent upward manually into vertical positions extending perpendicular to the substrate and twisted 90.degree. along their length such that preformed V-shaped notches in outer end portions of the leads are in aligned parallel relationship. Outer end portions of the crystal resonator plate wire leads then are manually positioned and held in place in the V-shaped notches of the vertically extending ribbon leads, and are soldered to the ribbon leads.
The above-described prior mounting arrangement, wherein the leads of the substrate are formed manually into twisted vertically extending positions, is relatively slow and inefficient, and therefore not suitable where large production volumes are involved. Further, the leads of the crystal resonator plate cannot readily be retained and soldered into the notches in the vertically extending substrate leads in a progressive assembly-type apparatus. Accordingly, a purpose of this invention is to provide a new and improved mini-osicillator assembly, and a new and improved method of and apparatus for forming the assembly.